The Effects of Firewhiskey
by cookieXdough
Summary: I had the sudden urge to write a Lily/Scorpius one-shot...this is the result.


Ok, so I got a sudden urge to write a Lily/Scorpius one-shot, it was meant to be fairly short, but I kind of got carried away, and this is the result. I know it's not brilliant, but I quite like it...anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately :(

It all started with a drink. Halloween. The room of requirement.

Dragged along by friends to one of Louis' stupid parties that I didn't want to go to. Forced into a stupidly short dress and stupidly high heels. Wearing stupid make-up and stupid jewellery.

I'm not one of those girls. I'm not girly, or giggly. I don't wear dresses and heels and make-up.

I'm the tom-boy. I'm the girl who goes around in baggy jeans and loose hoodies. I'm the girl who'd rather be out on the Quidditch pitch flying than at a party.

As soon as I entered the room I wanted to go. Heads turned and mouths gaped when I walked in. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't normally look nice or get any attention. I did. But it wasn't every day that people saw Lily Potter in a dress. I pushed through the crowded room, not looking at anyone and on reaching a table with drinks on it, I grabbed the first bottle I could and took a gulp. If I was to get through this party without going insane I was going to need to be at least a little tipsy.

I pushed past a few more people until I reached a door, leading into another room. I peeked through the crack of the door to find it empty, to my relief. I slid silently into the room, closing the door behind me with a quiet click before sighing and leaning with my back against the door. My eyes widened slightly when I saw a king-sized bed before rolling my eyes as I realised what this room was meant for. I crossed the room, throwing myself on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling as I took another sip of the drink I'd picked up. It seemed to burn the back of my throat, causing me to glance at the bottle to see what it actually was; Fire whiskey. I'd never tried the stuff before but it seemed to be doing a pretty good job of relaxing me already.

I barely noticed when half the bottle was gone, sitting up and sliding off the bed, swaying slightly and almost falling, causing me to giggle in a very un-Lily-like way. I went back across the room to the door, pulling it open to reveal two people locked at the lips, seemingly about to come into the very room I was in. I stopped for a second, looking on in amusement, still giggling a little as the two pushed past me into the room, oblivious of my presence. I stepped out of the room just as the door was shut and I surveyed the room I'd come into and its inhabitants.

I pushed through the mass of people again, this time to try and find my friends. Unfortunately walking through a crowded room in heels whilst drunk on fire whiskey isn't something I'd quite mastered and it's not something I think I ever will. About half way across the room I managed to lose my balance, falling sideways and, I thought, to the floor. Much to my surprise, however, I landed in a pair of strong arms. I blinked a couple of times as I stood myself back up to get a look at who they belonged to.

"Scorpius!" I squealed at my brother's enemy, flinging my arms around his neck and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

You see, I have a small secret, concerning Scorpius Malfoy. While my brothers and pretty much all of my cousins dislike, even hate him, well, the thing is...I'm just a little bit in love with him. Ever since first year. So many guys have asked me out, not bad ones either, but I've only ever had eyes for that blond, gorgeous, smart, charming, Slytherin. I would never admit it to anyone, well, I would never admit it to anyone while I was sober, but that seemed to be my problem; I wasn't sober.

Scorpius staggered back slightly as I knocked into him, looking at me with a mixture of confusion, suspicion and amusement.

"You're drawing an awful lot of attention Potter," he drawled quietly into my ear, a smirk on his face. He was right though, a lot of people had turned their heads in curiosity to look at us.

"So?" I whispered back, my look matching his as I stepped back a little from him, taking a swig from my drink and stumbling a little in the process.

"Careful there," said Scorpius, amusement clear in his tone as he grabbed my arm to steady me. He stepped a little closer to me and leaned over so his mouth was near my ear. "Perhaps I should take you somewhere a little less public so you can stop embarrassing yourself."

"How thoughtful of you. That sounds like an excellent idea," I answered with a slightly mischievous glint in my eye as he led me through the crowd, chuckling a little to himself.

We reached another door which Scorpius pulled open to reveal another empty room. He held the door open for me, letting me enter first before stepping in himself and closing the door behind him. I looked around the room in a kind of trance, my eyes wide and my head moving around slowly. The room had a bed in, like the room I'd been in before and the colouring of the room was blue and green. This made me smile. It seemed to be designed for Scorpius and me. At that thought, I turned back round, grinning at the blond boy behind me.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, a slight smirk visible at the corner of his mouth and an air of amusement around him. "A drunken Lily Potter is certainly not something I imagined I'd ever see, though it is very amusing," he commented in an amused murmur.

"A drunken Lily Potter is nothing, I'm sure no-one ever thought they'd see Lily Potter heading off into a bedroom with Scorpius Malfoy, never mind the reason," I answered with the same glint in my eyes as before as I stepped a little closer to him, looking right into his eyes.

"No, that is very true," Scorpius agreed quietly, his eyes also gazing into mine, only the hint of a smirk now on his face. He looked almost uncertain for a fraction of a second before his usual smirk returned and he broke eye contact, glancing down at the drink in my hand. "Perhaps it would be best if I took this off you, drinking the whole bottle yourself wouldn't be very sensible," he said in a slightly teasing, but playful tone as he reached forward and took the bottle out of my hand, taking a swig himself.

"So you think it would be better if we were _both_ drunk then?" I asked with a slightly suggestive look in my eyes, playing with a strand of loose hair as I took another small step towards him.

"Oh, I think it would be _much_ better," he answered, his voice low and sexy as he also took a step towards me, taking another large gulp of the fire whiskey, leaving just a small amount of the liquid in the bottom.

"Well it must be if you think so," I said, my voice slightly husky and lower than usual, my next step taking me just inches away from Scorpius.

"Smart girl," he said, smirking as he drank the rest of the drink in one gulp. He placed the bottle on a table that seemed to have appeared next to the door.

"I am a Ravenclaw after all," I pointed out with a smirk of my own, my hand, of its own accord reaching up and brushing a strand of Scorpius' blond hair off his face.

"You are indeed," Scorpius murmured, his own hand reaching up and repeating my actions.

I rested my hand against his cheek gently, gazing into his eyes intently, wishing more than anything that he would kiss me already. This must have read on my face because he smirked again and leant forwards so his breath tickled my ear. "You want me to kiss you, don't you?" he whispered in an impossibly sexy way that melted my insides, making me close my eyes and smile.

"Of course," was my whispered reply into his ear in my best attempts to sound sexy. I must have done a good job because his reaction was much the same as mine.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep a beautiful lady such as yourself waiting," Scorpius whispered back after a second or two before closing the distance between us and pressing his lips to mine.

I responded instantly, my free hand moving instinctively to his waist and pulling his body closer so that we were pressed together. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips moved in time, pressing lightly at first before becoming more desperate. His hands found their way to my head, tangling into my long red curls, eliciting a small moan from me.

Somehow in this time we had moved across the room and I felt the backs of my knees hit the bed behind me. The corners of my lips turned up slightly and I broke away from the kiss, grabbing hold of his hand as I climbed onto the bed. He followed after me, smirking all the while. When we were both on the bed, he pushed me back, straddling me as he lowered his head to kiss me again. I kissed him back almost desperately, I'd wanted to do this for so long and after all these years I'd finally gotten my wish.

Our lips moved passionately against each others, as if our lives depended on it. There was almost a hunger in the way we kissed each other. I felt his tongue glide along my lower lip and my lips parted willingly. Then it was a battle between our tongues for dominance, I hadn't even noticed how close our bodies were. His torso was pressed against mine while he knelt either side of my legs, his hands cradling my head. My hands were tangled in his short blond hair, pulling his face as close as possible.

His lips moved a fraction of a centimetre away from mine so that I could feel his breath tickling my lips. "You should get drunk more often Lily Potter," he murmured before breathing along my jaw bone, letting his lips glide slightly across the smooth surface of my skin before coming to rest on my neck. He kissed my pulse spot repeatedly, causing me to bite my lip, taking a deep breath. He proceeded to trail kisses up my neck until he reached my ear and nibbled on the lobe lightly. I closed my eyes as a small gasp escaped from my throat and no sooner had that happened, I felt his lips return to mine.

I was so caught up in kissing Scorpius that I didn't notice the door opening and it wasn't until I heard the slight gasp and then curse from my older brother Albus, that I broke away from Scorpius and sat up, my eyes going wide, not at my brother but the person stood beside him, who just happened to be my best friend Emily.

Scorpius rolled off me lazily, pushing himself up and staring at my brother with a smirk on my face. Albus kept looking at me with a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment. Emily couldn't seem to look me in the eye and was doing her best to hide behind Albus. It was Scorpius who broke the silence first.

"Well isn't this a fun gathering," he drawled lazily, his hand resting on mine as he sent my brother a slightly challenging look. Albus glared back, obviously not happy with the situation.

"Lily, get off that bed now," he said through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off of Scorpius.

"I don't think I will actually," came my surprisingly icy reply. Scorpius looked at me with a slight smirk, obviously pleased with my reply.

" You can't blame your sister for having good taste," he taunted, looking back at Albus, thoroughly enjoying the situation. Albus looked angry and took a half step towards the bed, at which point I sat up fully and sent him a death glare.

"Albus, just go already, I'm not the only person guilty of betraying the other's trust," I said, my voice taking on a cold quality that rarely ever surfaced as I glanced briefly at Emily, who seemed to be trying to escape slowly. Albus seemed to fight with himself about whether to respond or to just listen to me and go. In the end he left, pulling Emily back out with him and slamming the door behind him.

I remained where I was for a few seconds, just staring after him at the door before I seemed to remember where I was, and _who_ I was with. I slowly started to relax as I turned back to Scorpius who was just watching me silently. I smirked slightly as I pulled him back towards me.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
